Golden Fox
by Luvya
Summary: Even though we've changed and we're finding our own place in the world, we'll come to each other no matter what, because no matter where this crazy world takes us nothing will change so much to the point we're not all still friends. Naruto/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Fox**

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto. Don't sue me._

_**Summery: **__Hinata has been on a training mission for 6 years. Now she's back and she's about to find out that a lot can happen in 6 years. Hinata/Naruto _

**_One_**

She stood for a few moments on a small hill just outside the village. It was far away enough for her to study the village without her being questioned by the current guards- or any ANBU for that matter. She found it hard to believe that six years had gone by since she had last been there.

When she originally approached Lady Tsunade she swore that she would only be gone for a maximum of 6 years, Lady Tsunade had agreed on the condition that she had written reports back every month which she had done other than that however she had very minimal contact with her home. As she started to head towards the village gates a small smile came to her lips as she realized her last thought.

Hinata Hyuuga was finally home.

* * *

Hinata knew that she had to go to see the Hokage first but she had a strong desire to see her old friends. She wanted to know what had changed. What she could find out. So she took a minor detour past Ichiraku's Ramen shop hoping to catch at least one of them.

It hadn't been a problem being let into the village apparently one of the ANBU (although she couldn't sense which) had recognized her and stopped to chat for a couple of moments.

As she passed Ichiraku's she almost came to a complete stand still. In place of the old shop was a restaurant (which looked new compared to the old one) with lots of people in it.

"Hurry up Kashi, I _want_ Ramen" A little girl's voice whined while Hinata blankly looked at the restaurant- exactly how much HAD changed since she had been gone? She briefly wondered.

"You're just as bad as your father kiddo," A familiar voice brought Hinata out of her thoughts. She looked around trying to place where they where coming from and then spotted Kakashi-san with a little girl who looked almost five with chin length red hair and wearing a bright yellow tee-shirt and jeans. The girl was pulling Kakashi-san down the street.

"What's so bad about that, Kashi? Dad is _the_ best!" Suddenly the little girl looked at Hinata and Hinata nearly cursed herself as she blushed. She thought she had gotten over that habit, "Kashi, why is that lady starring at us?" the little girl asked pointing at Hinata.

"Now, now Shina, it's rude to point." Kakashi told the little girl lazily. He then followed his gaze and gave Hinata a warm smile.

"Lady Hyuuga, it's good to see you again. You're the splitting image of your mother." Kakashi said with a small bow. Hinata closed her eyes for a second.

"Kakashi-sama, I believe Hanabi is Lady Hyuuga. I'm just Hinata."

"Lady Hanabi is acting Lady Hyuuga. However I do believe that is clan business and should be taken care of at a later date Lady Hyuuga."

"Kashi, I want ramen" the little girl started to whine and wriggle. Kakashi smiled at her.

"In a minute, Shina. I'd like you to meet someone. This is Lady Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata this is Kushina Namikaze." Kakashi introduced with a smile. "Lady Hinata has just returned from a _very_ long mission." He explained to the little girl who nodded.

"Hello Kushina, that's a very pretty name…" Hinata trailed off as something clicked in her mind, "Namikaze? Is she related to The Forth?"

"He was my granddad!" Kushina stated proudly with a big smile causing Hinata to raise a slight eyebrow at Kakashi.

"She's the granddaughter of The Forth Hokage and the daughter of The Sixth Hokage." Kakashi explained and Hinata noticed his eyes where twinkling.

"_Sixth_ Hokage?" Hinata looked confused, "Lady Tsunade, retired?"

"Lady Tsunade, retired two years ago. Didn't she let you know?" Hinata mutely shook her head, no.

"I kept minimal contact with the village, but I thought she would have told me this. Perhaps I should go and see The Hokage and let him know I've returned…" Hinata mused.

"Kashi, I want _ramennnnn_." A voice piped up, causing Hinata to laugh.

"And perhaps you better take Kushina here to get some ramen." Hinata took a couple of coins out of her pocket and gave them to Kushina, "on me, seeing as I made you wait and all" Kushina's eyes lit up and gave Hinata a big smile.

"Thank you, Lady Hinata" She said letting go of Kakashi's hand for a few moments to wrap her hands around Hinata's legs giving her a small hug.

"You've made a friend for life Lady Hinata. Come on Shina, let's go eat that horrible stuff you and your father call food."

"It's not food it's _Ramen_!" Kushina protested.

"Exactly" Kakashi stated and Hinata briefly wondered if he was smirking behind his mask as the two headed into the restaurant.

* * *

For what seemed like the tenth time that day Hinata raised an eyebrow. She gave the person sitting at the desk in front of her a smile. He however hadn't looked up to realize that she was there.

"I think meeting The Sixth Hokage is going to be impressive if he can get you to work, Shikamaru-kun." Her voice caused the ninja to look up, surprised. He gave her a curious look for a couple of moments which caused Hinata to smile in amusement and then recognition came on his face.

"Lady Hyuuga, nice to see that you have returned. I take it you are here to see Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I wish people would stop calling me Lady Hyuuga, Shikamaru you know it's just Hinata, but yes I am here to see The Hokage. Is he in?" Hinata responded keeping the smile on her face.

"He is. He'll welcome any break from paper work that you can give him. Try and make sure he's not using his clones though." Hinata nodded and continued on through. The last part not clicking until she was in the room.

"Na-na-ru-to- Kun?" Hinata stuttered out in astonishment.

**To Be Continued**

**Authors Notes: **

1) Yes this will be Naruto/Hinata. As you may have picked up yes Naruto has a child. It will be explained though. It will be plausible.

2) The reason why Hinata didn't 'click' to the fact that Tsunade had retired when she had entered the village is that unlike Naruto she had no real desire to look at the monument to the Hokage's so she wouldn't of seen Naruto's face up there.

Everything else will be explained I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two**_

"Hinata-chan, it's good to see you. When did you arrive back?" Naruto's voice started to bring Hinata back to reality. She gave him a smile. She was not going to go back to her old self.

"Congratulations Naruto-sama, I knew you would make it to Hokage." Hinata stated her smile becoming more and more genuine. She studied the male in front of her.

If Hinata didn't know any better, from the pictures that she had seen she would have sworn that she was looking at The Forth. Then Kakashi's words came back to her. Naruto was _The Forth's son_. Once again Naruto's voice brought Hinata out of her thoughts.

"Now Hinata-chan, you don't have to call me Naruto-sama." Naruto's voice had a touch of amusement in it, "otherwise I may have to revert to Lady Hyuuga" In a way Hinata realised, Naruto was still just the same as she left but with an added title. However Hinata soon was corrected.

"Anyway, Hinata how was your training?" Naruto then questioned his voice turning serious, "I read your reports and I can sense you're stronger… I think you may be able to rival Sakura-chan in a fight" Hinata nodded looking curious.

"You can sense that?" Naruto gave a wry smile. His eyes twinkled.

"Let's just say it's a bloodline of sorts. Anyway like I've said I've read your reports and there are a few things you should know before you re-enter the village. Number one do not under ANY circumstances give Lee any alcohol. Number two don't mention Shikamaru or Choji's names in Ino's presence also don't mention Ino's name in Shikamaru or Choji's presence. They had a spat a couple of years ago and haven't spoken since."

"Team Ten broke up?"

"Choji and Shikamaru still talk they just won't talk to Ino. She made a decision that neither Choji nor Shikamaru supported. I wouldn't say it was a bad decision but it was a decision." Naruto explained, "Also Tsunade would like to see you when you've got some time. She can normally be found in the casino or the hospital as you know. Hanabi and Neji have requested a meeting with you as soon as you have finished here."

"Hanabi-chan and Neji-kun already know I'm back?" Hinata questioned. Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Honestly I'm not sure. If you where seen in the village then most probably yes. However it was a condition that was made when Hanabi became the acting head. Your sister wishes to see you, Hinata." Hinata nodded. So her sister and cousin wanted to talk. Hinata mused to herself. Perhaps her sister wanted to challenge her so she could finally take over.

"Then they would know I'm here," Hinata finally spoke, "I saw Kakashi-san and your little girl- who is very adorable by the way at Ichiraku's. When did that change to a restaurant?" Naruto gave a smile.

"About the time that I became Hokage there was a small accident. I offered to pay for the damages and rebuild it… I went a little overboard but it was worth it… you met my daughter?" Hinata nodded with a smile.

"She's very like you. Although I can see her mother in her. How is Tayuya (1) by the way?" Naruto stiffened slightly at Tayuya's name and Hinata wondered if she had said the wrong thing. However before Naruto could say anything more Shikamaru knocked on the door and poked his head in.

"It's most troublesome Hokage-sama but Lady Hanabi and Neji-kun are here to see Lady Hyuuga."

"Shikamaru-kun, I told you not to call me that."

"Shikamaru, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times its: Naruto." Both said as one causing Hinata and Naruto both to laugh.

"All right Hinata you can use my office. I'll go and see if I can catch up with Kushina and Kakashi." Shikamaru frowned as Naruto hurried out. Hinata nearly smiled as she heard Shikamaru's voice follow.

"But Hokage-sama your paperwork!"

* * *

None of the Hyuuga's felt game enough to sit in the Hokage's chair while he was gone so all three where sitting around the Hokage's desk in silence. They hadn't spoken since Neji and Hanabi came in and Hinata was getting slightly twitchy about the whole thing. Why hadn't Hanabi challenged her? That was what she had always wanted wasn't it? Finally Hinata decided to speak.

"Neji-kun, Hanabi-chan you didn't call this meeting to sit around and be silent did you?" She questioned. The question made Hanabi look up from the spot on the desk she had been staring at and both of them to look at Hinata with a smile.

"See Neji-kun? This is why she's perfect for the position and I'm not." Hanabi spoke with confidence. At this Hinata's eyes widened.

"You _don't_ want to be the head of the clan?" Hanabi shook her head and gave Hinata a warm smile.

"With all due respect Hinata-chan the last six years have taught me that Father was wrong I'm not the one for the job." Hanabi explained, "I have no desire to fight you for the position. Neji-kun knows this which is why I wanted him here." Hinata just looked at the two in wonderment.

"It's true, Lady Hinata." At this Hinata sharply raised an eyebrow at Neji and she noted that he had a touch of amusement in his eyes, "You are the head of Hyuuga."

"But I don't want to be." Hinata said bluntly causing both her sister and cousin to look at her surprised, which caused her to explain herself. "While I was away from the village I enjoyed the freedom and not the pressure of clan politics."

"Lady Hinata, with all due respect you are perfect for the job. _You're_ the one that can help the clan to change," Neji protested. Hinata looked at Hanabi and Neji thoughtfully for a few seconds.

"Then I have a proposal. The three of us become a council. All major decisions are decided by a three way vote. This way the main branch and the secondary branch have a say." Hinata proposed. Smiles came across both Neji and Hanabi's faces.

"I'd like to make a small change to that proposal, Lady Hinata." Neji spoke, "the elders will have problems facing the fact that there is no clan head. What I propose is that while you still remain head of the clan Lady Hanabi and I will be seen as advisers to you. We will still have the voting system you have proposed and be seen as united leaders of the clan however you will be the ultimate leader." Hinata studied the two. Hanabi was nodding at Neji's suggestion.

"It does seem like the best possible plan Hinata-chan." Hinata sighed.

"All right." Hinata reluctently agreed.

* * *

As she stood in front of the now ex-Hokage's front door Hinata had a lot on her mind. After their talk Shikamaru had given her the address to Lady Tsunade's place and she had gone there immediately because she knew she needed to talk to the woman.

She now needed some form of update about Rookie Nine and it seemed the only way she was going to an honest one was from Tsunade. So Hinata knocked on the door.

"Shizune, the idiot better of screwed up," A half sleepy voice slurred and Hinata smiled softly to herself. Well the ex-Hokage certainly hadn't changed. She thought to herself.

The door opened and Hinata wisely chose not to comment on the older woman's appearance. Tsunade stood at the door somewhat surprised.

"Greetings Tsunade-sama," Hinata greeted with ease, "you did tell me to report to you when I came back to the village so after I went to see the Hokage I thought it was only wise to come and see you." Her voice was cool and calm, it surprised her but Hinata chose to keep with it.

"Lady Hinata, with all due respect you did ask not to be updated with the village did you not?" Tsunade retorted back with a small smile. She however opened the door to let Hinata in.

Hinata hesitantly followed, Tsunade motioned for her to sit down and she did, waiting patiently for Tsunade to start.

"Lady Hinata, what was it that you said when you originally asked to leave the village?" Tsunade questioned. Hinata thought back six years and remembered the words with ease and she recited them with ease as she remembered everything.

"_I can't stay here Hokage-sama. I can't smile and watch her get married to him" Hinata's calm façade finally broke and she started to cry. Although Tsunade made no move to comfort the girl she did watch her with a sympathetic look._

"_Lady Hinata, sometimes you don't always get what you want…" Tsunade said softly. Hinata frowned through her tears. Couldn't Tsunade see that she needed an escape? _

"_If you don't let me go Hokage-sama, I'll just leave any way." Hinata finally spoke determined. _

"_I'll have you ranked as a high class missing nin. You know your father wouldn't have approved." Hinata gave a sad smile. _

"_If father had been alive he would not have noticed that I was gone. Hanabi-chan had been days away from being made heir." Hinata revealed. His death had been a surprise to the whole family and they where still unsure as to how to take it. _

_Tsunade took a long look at Hinata and finally nodded her approval, "All right. But on two conditions, you have a maximum of six years also you must send detailed reports every month."_

"_As long as I don't have to hear how Naruto-kun and Tayuya-san are doing I'll be perfectly happy." Hinata stated bluntly. Tsunade looked surprised at Hinata's blunt tone but nodded._

"I didn't tell you about stepping down because that would have led me onto the subject of Naruto which you where so admit on not talking about if you remember correctly Lady Hinata," Deep down Hinata knew it was logical. It had been what she had wanted after all.

"Tsunade-sama?" Hinata softly questioned half still deep in thought, "what made him become so… jaded?" This caused Tsunade to give Hinata a somewhat sad smile.

"I'm assuming you were not hiding completely under a rock and you heard when Orochimaru was defeated?" At Hinata's nod Tsunade continued, "did you ever hear exactly how?" This time Hinata shook her head.

"I never managed to get the same story twice. All I know is that Naruto-kun and Sasuke where behind it all." This time it was Tsunade's turn to nod.

"That in a sense is correct. There is a lot of hearsay on what happened during that fight. There are however only two living people who know what actually happened that day." Tsunade paused for a few moments reflecting before sighing, "Unfortantly I am not one of them." Hinata's eyes widened a little bit.

"Naruto-kun, didn't tell you?" The former Hokage shook her head.

"He's remained tight lipped about the whole event. Sasuke has as well." She explained, Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly but put Sasuke aside for the moment. "Although Naruto, is in a way the same person as he was when you left Lady Hinata. He's changed as well." Hinata could only nod wordlessly.

_To Be Continued_

**Authors Notes**

1) Before anyone complains. Tayuya didn't die in the fight with Temari. She nearly did, but she was saved. Everything else WILL be explained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: **As you know I have changed chapter two a bit. However I changed it a little more due to the fact I think it follows my plot line a little better this way.

**Chapter Three**

It had been a week and Hinata was amazed at how easily she was settling back into routine. Even though she now had a lot more responsibility as clan leader she was as Neji had said- a natural at it. The Hyuuga household was actually starting to accept her as clan leader as well.

Things where changing. Hinata mused to herself. The door opened and Neji came in with a smile.

"Neji-san?" She greeted with a question, knowing that he was here for a reason.

"Hokage-sama has requested to see you Hinata-chan." Hinata got up from her chair, took a hair tie and put her now long hair into a ponytail. Although she hadn't seen many of her friends since she had been back- she had been busy with catching up on what was going on in the clan- she and Naruto had been meeting once a week and just catching up.

"Is he in his office?" Hinata questioned causing Neji to shake his head.

"As much as Shikamaru would like him to be he said he'd be at the usual place." Hinata smiled. It was nice going back to routine again, her previous friendships where continuing to grow.

"Alright." She got up from her chair gracefully, "I needed a break anyway." She sighed somewhat.

"Something wrong, Hinata-chan?" Neji questioned.

"Although I like being back Neji-kun, don't get me wrong but I miss going back on missions. That was my full reason for wanting Hanabi-chan to take over as clan leader."

"You can still do missions, Hinata-chan. Your father managed to. I don't see why you can't. Why don't you bring it up with Hokage-sama in your meeting- then after you get his permission bring it up with the council." Neji suggested. Hinata's eyes widened.

"My meeting of course! I'll be back soon, Neji-kun" Hinata said as she left the room.

* * *

As she approached the their usual table Hinata noticed again how much things had changed since she had been gone. The Naruto she kept on picturing in her mind was not one who would be waiting patiently for her company. The Naruto in her mind wasn't one who would be sitting quietly. Not chatting to any of his friends in the area.

Yet that was what he was doing.

She wasn't sure if she liked the new Naruto. Tayuya's death had changed him. That much was obvious. She wasn't sure if he had ever been given the proper chance to grieve, from the stories she had heard he hadn't.

Which didn't surprise her.

"Lady Hinata, I do believe Hokage-sama is waiting for you," A voice stated bringing Hinata out of her thoughts. She nearly jumped until she noticed that it was Kakashi standing beside her.

"Kakashi-kun, you startled me." She greeted the older ninja with a smile.

"First rule of being a ninja, Lady Hinata," Kakashi responded with ease, Hinata raised an eyebrow and finally defaulted.

"Always be aware of your surroundings." She answered not batting an eyelid, "I could always state that I was observing the target Kakashi-kun however once a teacher always a teacher isn't that right?" She teased. Kakashi blanched.

"Hokage-sama is waiting for you." He stated, choosing not to comment.

"Shouldn't you be looking after Kushina?" She questioned, knowing that Kakashi was one of Naruto's preferred bodyguards for the little girl.

"At the moment she's with Tsunade-sama, the safest person to be with, bar her father. Anyway someone has to watch Hokage-sama." Before taking another step in she looked at Kakashi causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow, "Lady Hinata?"

"I've seen a lot of people since I've been back Kakashi-kun. There are only three people I haven't. Where are Sasuke, Sakura and Ino?" Hinata asked curiously. Kakashi sighed and looked down, "I know Sasuke is alive Tsunade-sama menchioned him to me the other day and Sakura and Ino aren't on the memorial stone."

"I think that's a story for Hokage-sama to tell." Hinata's curiosity was spiked but she also knew that Kakashi's tone meant leave it alone for now. It was then Naruto looked up and spotted Hinata.

"Hinata-chan what are you waiting for? Come on in!" Hinata went to say goodbye to Kakashi but jumped when she realized he was already gone.

I really need to learn that trick she mused to herself.

* * *

Hinata took her seat at the table in Ichiraku's and Naruto motioned to a waitress, who bowed to Hinata and Naruto. Hinata recognized her as a Yamanaka however she wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Would you please bring a menu over for Lady Hinata, here?" Naruto questioned with ease. Although Naruto insisted on being called Naruto around his friends it seemed that anyone that wasn't close to, he didn't correct and was equally respectful back.

"Actually… we can order now" Hinata knew the menu by heart and was curious as to what Naruto wanted. Naruto hesitated for a few moments but agreed.

"Alright, Hinata-chan would you like to go first?" Naruto suggested. Hinata gave a somewhat hesitant smile. The waitress whipped out a pad and pencil.

"I'd like a bowl of Pork Ramen please." The waitress nodded and wrote the order down, both then turned to Naruto, who was deep in thought. Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly suspiciously. What was Naruto planning? She then noticed that the waitress was starting to get impatient.

"Naruto-kun?" She prompted. Naruto looked startled for a minute then he snapped himself out of it.

"Ramen. Right. I'd like a bowl of Miso Ramen." The waitress nodded and hurried off.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. However if Naruto noticed it he didn't make comment. In fact, studying him he seemed to be even more deep in thought.

"So, Naruto-kun…" Hinata tried to prompt again. Hoping to get to the reason to why he asked her here. However it was obvious to her that he wasn't paying attention.

"Naruto-kun?" She tried a third time, this time however she frowned but then let a small smile come out.

"Hokage-sama." She said simply, which caused Naruto to snap out of it.

"Hinata-chan, you _know_ I think it's weird when you called me that…" He half whined which caused Hinata to laugh.

"And how would Konoha like to know that their _Hokage_ is whining like a baby?" Hinata teased causing Naruto to frown.

"I'm _not_." Hinata raised an eyebrow causing Naruto to cross his arms, "I'm not."

"I didn't say a word." She pointed out.

"You _didn't_ agree with me." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, you are not whining like a baby." She stated in monotone. The waitress put their bowls of ramen on the table and Naruto was quiet for a few moments.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun?" She responded looking steadily at him.

"I know you've been busy with catching up on clan business but how would you like to be put on missions again?" Hinata looked up in surprise.

"Have you been talking to Onii-san?" She questioned. This time it was Naruto who looked surprised.

"No, why do you ask?"

"He advised me before leaving to come to this meeting, to ask you about missions."

"Purely coincidental, I assure you Hinata-chan. So I take it you would be?" Hinata nodded.

"Don't get me wrong. I love being back in Konoha but I came back because I missed the missions." She admitted.

"You are a ninja at heart, Hinata-chan." Naruto commented.

"As someone wise once told me. Once a ninja, always a ninja." Hinata responded, "Now I know you didn't just bring me here to escape paperwork and ask that Naruto-kun,"

"Can't fool you can I? All right how would you like to be part of an escort mission? I'd say it's more or less B rank but Shika would say it's A so let's finish our meal and is it alright if you come to my office tomorrow morning? Say roughly 7 o'clock? Everyone should in theory be there."

"Should?" Naruto slid a bit of paper to Hinata.

"Some _people_ have _problems_ with respecting authority." He responded simply. Hinata held in her laughter as she read the bit of paper.

_Hinata-chan,_

_Kakashi-sensei's most likely listening in so I'm saying 7 o'clock. Meeting will be at 10 I'm telling him 7 so hopefully he won't be TOO late for it._

_See you then,_

_-Naruto_

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hinata waited rather impatiently in the waiting area. She had arrived promptly at ten o'clock and she hadn't seen anyone else since arriving. She briefly wondered if Naruto was back to playing his pranks on her, or she had gotten the wrong time when Kakashi showed up.

"Lady Hinata," Kakashi greeted somewhat lazily. Hinata narrowed her eyes again at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, you don't have to call me Lady Hinata" Hinata complained. Kakashi smirked and she frowned, "you're enjoying this way too much Kakashi-sensei." She accused.

"I'll stop calling you Lady Hinata when you stop calling me Kakashi-sensei, Lady Hinata." He responded with ease, "Is Hokage-sama in?"

"Would I be waiting here if he was?" She responded with ease, "It is strange that you bet him though, do you have any idea on what this meeting is about?" Kakashi shook his head but raised an eyebrow.

"If Hokage-sama is late…" He started but Hinata cut him off.

"We would have heard about it by now. You know Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei." She pointed out. Kakashi shook his head.

"Shikamaru, would still have been here if Naruto was _just_ late. He comes up with excuses worse than mine." The ex-ANBU caption actually sounded worried.

"I don't know if anyone's excuses could be worse than yours Kakashi-sensei." Hinata stated somewhat offhandedly but worried just the same. Just then the door opened and both adults jumped slightly.

"Sorry I'm late everybody I had to bring a lazy ninja out of his BED." The Hokage in question half yelled. Throwing what seemed to be Shikamaru into his desk.

"You may want to be troublesome and go to Sound, Hokage-sama but I. Am. Not. Going." Shikamaru grumbled. Hinata and Kakashi just watched silently as Naruto smirked.

"So you won't get to see Temari, then." He stated lazily. Shikamaru looked up half interested (which was admittedly an improvement)

"Not if she's managed to follow all the others." He grunted, slumping back and Hinata wondered (not for the first time) what had gone wrong in Shikamaru's life.

"She hasn't. She'll be there with Gaara." Naruto said with ease.

"I take it we're going to Sound?" Kakashi spoke up. Naruto and Shikamaru both looked slightly startled at Kakashi's voice, which caused Hinata smirk.

"Forget about us Naruto-kun?" She questioned then her eyes widened slightly when she realized what Kakashi had said, "We're going to Sound?"

"Right, we should take this into my office. Shikamaru, you are coming in. I haven't finished with you yet." Naruto told his assistant.

"Troublesome."

"Everything's troublesome to you Shika." Hinata teased, as they made their way into the office.

"Alright. The mission." Naruto said sitting down at his desk, "What I want is you three to guard Kushina and I to Sound and back for peace treaty talks."

"He wants something." Shikamaru stated.

"He's _not_ Orochimaru, Shikamaru. It's good for the village and _my_ daughter deserves to be able to know _her_ roots and see _her_ godparents." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"I still don't know why you didn't let me be a godparent." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Right and let you raise my daughter if something happened to me? I don't think so." Kakashi pounted.

"Your father wouldn't let me raise you either." He said folding his arms, "I'm not _that_ bad an influence."

"Loose the orange books and maybe you won't be." Naruto scoffed, "Anyway. Hinata I want you to be primary caregiver to Kushina while we're in Sound. Kakashi and Shikamaru will be with me in the talks."

"I wouldn't have to see her?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"Depends which her your talking about." Naruto pointed out, "if you mean, Ino. I don't know her status in sound. You won't have to if she's on a mission."

Hinata furrowed her brow. Ino was in sound? Kushina's god parents where in sound? This made absolutely no sense what so ever to her.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grunted. Hinata and Kakashi shared a knowing glance; "you should have at least one other person on this mission Hokage-sama."

"Whatever." Naruto said reminding Hinata of Kakashi very briefly. She wondered if she had picked up any habits from her own ex-sensei, Kurenai.

"You know Shikamaru's right Naruto-kun." She spoke up, "we travel in four man sells protecting important people for a reason and as there are two…"

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, Hinata-chan." Naruto interrupted rather bluntly. Hinata raised an eyebrow, a little hurt.

"But what about Kushina, Naruto-kun? It would be easier on us if there was at least one other person to protect you both." She pointed out trying to push her feelings aside.

"But…" Naruto started.

"Chouji's just came back from his mission, Hokage-sama. He would be willing to come along." Kakashi pointed out interrupting the Hokage, "Especially now you've convinced Shikamaru."

"I never said that." Shikamaru argued rather weakly as the remaining three gave the genius a knowing look, "troublesome."

"I'd rather let Chouji rest for a few days. Spend some time with Anyame,"

"Anyame, threatened you didn't she?" Shikamaru asked while Naruto sheepishly nodded.

"She's scary when she wants to be." He said simply. All three Ninja's laughed.

"And when she's threatening you with ramen," Kakashi said and Hinata wondered if he was smirking behind his mask.

"Back to my point, you are all Jounins. I'm positive you can handle it." Naruto stated. Hinata raised her eyebrow.

"I never made it to jounin status." She commented looking down slightly. Naruto looked somewhat confused as he looked to his former teacher and adviser.

"Troublesome, you didn't tell her did you Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru shook his head not expecting an answer.

"Guess I didn't. I could have sworn I had," Naruto trailed off and he turned back to Hinata, "Hinata-chan based on the reports I have gotten from Tsunade-sama and all the people you have trained with over the years I fully believe you are qualified for jounin status and promote you to jounin. He pulled out a vest for her, "congratulations Hinata-chan, I knew you could do it. You deserved it."

She blushed slightly at Naruto's praise and again when they touched she pointedly ignored Shikamaru's glare, which Naruto seemed oblivious as well.

"Th-thank you, Hokage-sama" She stuttered out, for a few moments going back to her old self.

"Hinata-chan you know the rules." Naruto said with a smirk, "but you are very welcome."

"We leave tomorrow for Sound at ten thirty, and I mean Ten thirty. Kakashi-sensei you will be picking Kushina up from Tsunade's at nine and then treating to her ramen for breakfast at Nine thirty and Anyame-chan will tell me if you are minute late Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said narrowing his eyes at his former teacher, "timing is important on this mission and we will not be late."

"Why don't you rely on Lady Hinata to treat Kushina to ramen Hokage-sama? She is supposed to be Kushina's primary caregiver on this mission." Naruto just smirked.

"It's simple. I already told her that you would. You would not want to disappoint a sweet innocent little girl now would you Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi frowned while Hinata held back a laugh and Shikamaru gazed out the window.

"That's something Tsunade-sama would say." Kakashi grumbled, Naruto grinned.

"I learned from the best and that's why you aren't a godparent." The sixth Hokage said simply with a smug smile he turned to Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, you will pick up something from Chouji, I believe he has a couple of things for the journey and Hinata-chan? I'd like you to get some medical equipment from the hospital. One of the medics has requested some equipment she left behind and it's only right it goes to Sound." Hinata nodded.

"Other than that I want you to rest well tonight. Don't train to hard and waste your energy. Spend time with your friends and families."

"You're one to talk," Kakashi and Shikamaru both grumbled while Hinata mealy raised an eyebrow.

"You're acting as though we won't come back, Naruto-kun. Is there something you're not telling us?" Naruto looked startled for a few moments and Hinata was almost tempted to open her bloodline. He however shook his head. "N-No nothing, Hinata-chan. Just preparing for anything that could happen." Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly.

Naruto was lying.

She could see that plain as day but about what and was it her imagination or did Kakashi and Shikamaru look somewhat uncomfortable for a few moments? Yet that look passed almost as quickly as it had appeared but she had seen it.

"If that's all…I have to pick up Kushina from Tsunade-sama's" Naruto nodded and Kakashi disappeared with ease before Hinata could point out that Kushina was staying with Tsunade that night. She raised an eyebrow and stayed where she was. Unfortunately, so did Shikamaru.

"Hokage-sama there is some paperwork we need to discuss." Shikamaru said somewhat pointedly. Naruto groaned slightly.

"Hinata-chan, do you mind? We do have a couple of pressing matters to discuss." Hinata nodded wordlessly, but gave Naruto a look clearly meaning we're going to be talking later. He nodded briefly almost refusing not to look up at her. She sighed and left the room, her brow somewhat furrowed.

What did Naruto have to hide and why did Kakashi and Shikamaru know about it while she didn't?

* * *

_How_ do you leave the past behind when it keeps getting to your heart? The question was on Hinata's mind as she started to head towards Konoha Hospital.

She thought she had banished those emotions to the back of her mind when she had left Konoha. Yet since she had figured out that Naruto was lying to her she felt hurt. No betrayed.

Yet maybe that was more to do with the fact that he didn't trust her.

Her, Hinata Hyuuga.

That was the part that possibly hurt the most.

She had debated listening in on Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi's (she had felt the oldest out of the three re-enter the room once she had left) conversation. However she then realized that was actually proving to Naruto that he shouldn't trust her and she didn't want that.

She could never want that.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Feelings would be so much easier if you could put them in a box and throw away the key. Hinata had realized that on the way to the main gates of Konoha the next day. She had tried to figure out what Naruto had lied to her about but every time she asked someone, no one in her age group knew, or appeared to know. She had tried to ask older adults about it. However she always got the same response.

"You need to ask Hokage-sama about it." It was simple and too the point but the point of the matter: she still didn't have any answers. She had even tried to look up information in the Hyuuga archives but that area was in such a state it was clear that nobody had gone in there in a long time. She hadn't even seen Naruto long enough to ask him, as he always seemed to be with someone or just going somewhere when she managed to catch up to him.

It was almost as though he was avoiding her.

Hinata sighed. That was something she thought would never happen. As she made it to the gates she smiled already seeing Shikamaru and Naruto there waiting patiently.

"Hi Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a bright smile, "are you ready for your trip to Sound?"

"Can't wait." Well it was a half-truth. She didn't know what to expect from Sound if Ino had been convinced to move there.

"It's not that bad Hinata-chan. It's just the person who founded their village had been." Shikamaru scoffed.

"Can't say much for the current their Otokage, either"

"He had his reasons, Shikamaru." Naruto said somewhat coldly and Hinata knew he wanted his assistant to drop it.

"Don't worry I'll be pleasant through the peace talks, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru went back to cloud watching and Naruto sighed.

"I should have realized we'd be waiting on him." Naruto said a few moments later.

"Did he make it to Ichiraku's on time Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. He's just being deliberately late for making him take Kushina for ramen and being on time for once." Naruto said with a small laugh.

"You knew he would do this?"

"I did." Shikamaru spoke up still lazily looking up at the sky, "and just pointed it out to our esteemed Hokage here."

"How'd he get Kushina, to go along with this?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Give Shina the opportunity of free ramen than seeing her father? She'll take the ramen over her father any day of the week." Naruto responded.

"Sounds like someone else we know." She said wryly, causing a laugh from behind her that caused her to jump and turn around in defense mode, where she spotted Kakashi and Kushina on her his shoulders. She laughed herself, at the sight.

"Great, you're here." Naruto commented looking slightly at his watch, "Five minutes late. Have to say I am impressed, Kakashi." Kakashi started to speak but Kushina started wriggling.

"Kashi, let me down. I want to see Dad…" The youngest of the group whined.

"Yeah, Kashi" Hinata laughed as Naruto teased the older man.

"I thought you wanted to go, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi retorted. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I can deal with a hug from my daughter, Kakashi." Kakashi let Kushina down and she ran to her father.

"I was just joking, Hokage-sama." Naruto gave the sunny smile that Hinata had loved as a child.

"I know." She watched as he sweaped his daughter up for a big hug, "Are you ready to see Aunt Sakura, Kushina?"

"Yep and Uncle Sasuke!" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Sakura and Sasuke are in SOUND?" She questioned in surprise.

"You wanted an explanation of where Ino, Lady Sakura and Lord Sasuke where, Lady Hinata" Kakashi pointed out.

"What else aren't you three telling me?" Hinata demanded raising an eyebrow.

"We'll explain later Hinata-chan." Hinata narrowed her eyes at the blonde in question.

"I will hold you to that Hokage-sama." The coldness reached her ears and she nearly winced but she didn't when she saw Naruto wince himself. At least he now knew how she felt about the situation.

"Let's go on our way now shall we?" Kakashi spoke up and both Hinata and Naruto turned to glare at him.

"Let's go Dad!" Kushina bounced up and down the child oblivious to the tension between Hinata and Naruto.

***

Two hours later Hinata was wondering if she should have said no to this mission. The only noise was coming from Kushina and random comments from Kakashi. Shikamaru was still annoyed at being forced to come along and Hinata was annoyed at the three males for keeping secrets from her. Which was fair wasn't it?

She bit her lip and refused to answer that question in her mind. She knew everyone was aloud to have secrets but Sakura and Ino had been her friends. Part of her thought this wasn't fair, but the other part thought there might just be a reason.

Maybe.

"Lady Hinata?" Kushina's voice brought Hinata out of her thoughts. Hinata looked down at the red head who was now at her side.

"You know- Lady Kushina, you don't have to call me Lady Hinata." Kushina paused for a few moments looking like she was deep in thought- which reminded Hinata a lot of Naruto in his younger days.

"As long as you don't call me Lady Kushina, Hinata-chan it makes me feel old" Hinata could help but smile at the young girl. Enjoying the fact that Kushina had decided against Aunt status.

"That's a deal Shina," Hinata was startled when Kushina's hand found her way in hers.

"Tell me a story please Hinata-chan, Uncle Kashi never tells any good ones."

"Alright lets see…once there was a young princess, who in her younger days was in love with a prince," She ignored Shikamaru's cough and continued, "the prince was so determined to become king that he didn't quite notice the princess. However the princess was deemed inappropriate by her family…"

"Hinata-chan? What's inappropriate? Dad uses that word when Uncle Kashi brings out his orange book." Kushina interrupted and Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly at Kakashi who found his way over to Shikamaru.

"It means unsuitable, not worthy words like that, Shina." The girl nodded, "Now where was I? Ah yes. The princess was deemed inappropriate to be queen of her family. Turns out the princesses father wanted her younger sister to be Queen. However the prince believed in her. He believed that she could do it. Just like the prince believed he could be King of the village that they lived it…" She trailed off when she realized Kushina was yawning slightly.

"How about I pick you up, Shina? Would you like that?" Kakashi asked the girl nodded slightly and Kakashi picked her up with ease and she snuggled slightly into him and fell asleep almost instantly. Hinata smiled slightly watching the two. She knew despite his faults Kakashi was good with children.

"You said was in love with" Shikamaru's quiet voice surprised Hinata, causing her to jump slightly. The two slowed down a bit letting Kakashi, Kushina and Naruto go on a bit further.

"I did." She said simply wondering where Shikamaru was going with this.

"Does that mean you don't love him now?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Now who said I was talking about me, Shika?" Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and took out a cigarette.

"I'm not Hokage-sama, Lady Hinata. I did manage to figure out you where talking about yourself and our esteemed Hokage. I'm sure even Kakashi picked up on that." Hinata bit her lip wondering what to say next. She sighed.

"Come on you two!" Naruto's voice called before she could answer Shikamaru, "Just a little bit more and we can stop for lunch."

"As you wish Hokage-sama." Shikamaru returned and he put out his cigarette. Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Hokage-sama won't let me smoke around Lady Kushina."

"You shouldn't be smoking at all." She said with a slight frown.

"I've been smoking since I was sixteen I'm not going to stop now Lady Hinata. Just like Kakashi's not going to stop reading his porn."

"Shikamaru." Naruto said warningly as Shikamaru and Hinata reached the other three.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru simply remarked, "Lady Kushina is a sleep, Hokage-sama and it's common knowledge what Kakashi reads."

"He is telling the truth, Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke up. The first time she had spoke directly to him for a while.

"Hn." Naruto grunted slightly.

***

A few hours later Hinata found herself next to Kakashi who had passed Kushina over to her father. He looked over at her and she could tell that his mind was on something.

"Activate your Byakugan." She raised an eyebrow but did as she was told, she carefully looked around and nearly gasped but managed to hold it in.

"I see, our signatures and… Shikamaru get down _now_." Hinata yelled out causing Shikamaru to doge just in time of a kunai whizzing past right where he was standing. Inwardly she frowned. She had managed to sense the kunai coming towards them but she could not find the charka.

"Remember protect Hokage-sama and Lady Kushina at all costs." Kakashi warned as they took their protective stances.

To Be Continued.

**Author Notes: **Just a couple of notes

-Naruto lost his **wife** in battle. They didn't separate. He isn't completely over her. Also because of that he is not just going to jump in to bed with Hinata- simply because she's back. It's completely out of character for him. They're just friends at the moment. It will be Naru/Hina just relax and enjoy the ride.

-Also Hinata appears to be a little out of character. She grew more confident while she was away. Six years does change a person and she did leave when she was twenty, so all of rookie 9 are 26 now.


End file.
